The present invention relates to a sensing arrangement for detecting the position of a moveable device. In particular, the invention relates to a sensing arrangement incorporated in a media handler to detect the position of a moveable device and thereby determine the number of media items in the media handler. The invention also relates to a self-service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), incorporating a media handler.
Media handlers are well known in Self-Service Terminals (SSTs) such as ticket dispensers, photocopiers, ATMs, and such like. In an ATM, a media handler may be a banknote or cheque depository, a currency recycler, or a currency dispenser.
A conventional currency dispenser accommodates a currency cassette removably installed therein. In operation, the currency dispenser removes banknotes from the cassette on a per banknote basis. When the number of banknotes remaining is less than a predetermined number, the cassette should be removed and replenished with banknotes.
At present, some replenishment organizations replenish currency cassettes at preset time intervals rather than when the number of banknotes remaining falls below a predetermined level. This is partly because of the lack of a simple, low cost, efficient, and accurate way of determining the approximate number of banknotes remaining in a cassette without an operator visiting the ATM in which the currency dispenser is housed.